a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storage of medical equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to a single-use storage device for components of a piece of medical equipment that retains the components with the piece of medical equipment. More particularly the storage device may be used to store endoscope valves, with the parent flexible endoscope.
b. Related Art
Flexible medical endoscopes are used for the internal examination of various parts of the human or animal body. They are produced in diameters ranging from 0.02 to 0.6 inches (0.5 to 15 mm) and with lengths of 12 to 120 inches (300 to 3000 mm). The majority of endoscopes have internal channels, down which air, water or accessories may be directed so as to facilitate examinations, or to carry out surgical procedures. Each of these channels typically includes one or more valves used to restrict and/or direct the flow of fluids or air, or allow the passage of instruments through the endoscope. The valves typically include a suction valve, an air/water valve, a biopsy valve and a cleaning valve.
Due to the invasive nature of many of the procedures for which flexible medical endoscopes are used, it is necessary that the endoscopes and all the detachable parts and components such as the valves are thoroughly cleaned and disinfected prior to and after each use. Typically endoscopes undergo a manual cleaning procedure before undergoing disinfection and sterilisation procedures.
At least in the United Kingdom and France, the recent BSE (Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy) crisis has led to heightened concerns that the human form, Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (CJD), may be transmitted by contaminated endoscopes or their detachable parts. Moreover, the recent re-emergence of tuberculosis also presents a threat of airborne contamination in areas where endoscopes are being used and transported.
Ideally, the room in which the cleaning and disinfection of the endoscopes are carried out should be in fairly close proximity to the operating theatre or procedure room where the endoscope will be used, to avoid or minimise contamination between these areas. Furthermore, to reduce the possibility of cross-contamination and to allow accurate records to be kept regarding use of the endoscopes and the cleaning and sterilising procedures, all detachable parts of an endoscope should be kept with the parent scope for their entire service life.
At least two Guidelines regarding the use, storage and cleaning of endoscopes have recently been published. These state that endoscope valves and other detachable components should always remain as a unique set with the parent endoscope. The National Endoscopy Programme (UK) in its Decontamination Standards for Flexible Endoscopes states that: “Reusable valves should be decontaminated . . . and processed with their corresponding endoscope” and “Valves including flushing valves and removable parts are [to be] kept with the endoscope to form a unique set of equipment.”
In addition, the European Society for Gastrointestinal Endoscopy (ESGE) guidelines states that: “Valves should be disconnected as they may block the air flow through the endoscope channels. Valves and distal caps should be stored separately but with the endoscope. Valves (including rinsing valves) should stay with a named endoscope as a set, to prevent cross-infection and enable full traceability.”
It is therefore clear that valves and other detachable components must be fully removed from the endoscope, but should be kept with their unique parent endoscope. For example valves cannot be kept plugged into their endoscope ports but must remain with the endoscope. Existing methods of keeping endoscope valves with their parent endoscope vary between different countries and, notwithstanding the above guidance, these existing methods are generally considered unsatisfactory when based on such criteria as:                the protection of the endoscope valves before, during and after the processing of the endoscope and valves, either manually or in an automated endoscope reprocessor (AER), against accidental damage or contamination;        the protection of the staff, patients, and workplace against contamination and possible infection. The risk of contamination deriving from a used and potentially unclean set of endoscope valves due to either the use of non-dedicated cages to store the valves which have a small mesh thus not allowing disinfection solution through, or the use of non-dedicated material bags to store the valves which soak up liquid and can themselves potentially become a biohazard; and        the protection of unused endoscopes against the potential for cross-contamination from contact with used endoscope valves carrying infectious matter.        
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that addresses the above-stated problems associated with keeping endoscope valves with their parent endoscope during cleaning and storage.